Farm.avi
Original author: MrARG In 2004 a video was found on the deep web which caused quite a stir on various user forums at the time. The website itself took an incredibly long time to load as many sites accessed through TOR notoriously did (and still do). The background of the site was simply white and there were four video titles listed one beneath the other without any thumbnails. These videos were downloadable and were simply titled farm1, farm2, farm3, and farm4.avi. The videos were said to contain malicious software that would make it impossible to close the programme used to open the file. It was reported that the video would continue to loop without stopping if opened. There are various reports about each of the different videos, but amidst the different reports there was universal agreement that the videos were very disturbing. The first video titled farm1.avi had an old camera placed in the corner of what appeared to be some kind of factory farm with a dimly lit interior. The video was three minutes long and of very poor quality. It just showed pigs wandering around in the dark. In the background there appeared to be several people standing against the furthest wall of the large enclosure but due to the poor quality of the video it was difficult to make out any defining features. There was no audio attached to this video. In farm2.avi, a South African flag is visibly hung from one of the walls, the quality was marginally better this time with some limited audio that consisted of a loud humming sound. Pigs were reportedly wandering around in circles within their pens. The video lasted for around four minutes this time and during the last thirty seconds of the video, the pigs appear to panic and swarm in a circle as if something had startled them. A large object could be faintly seen landing in the pen, but was nearly impossible to identify. Farm3.avi and farm4.avi were the most disturbing of the videos, farm3 lasted for around four minutes and farm4 lasted for around ten. The camera seemed to have been moved into a smaller tiled area that resembled a public rest room with various brown stains on the walls and floor. In the room were three slaughtered pigs that were spread across the floor, their heads dismembered. The camera was placed at foot level for this video. Someone in Wellington boots can be seen walking in front of the camera and circling the three corpses. It appeared at first that these pigs were dead, however the corpses appeared to have been sewn shut along each of their underbellies with visible stitching. Although the audio was obscured by the humming sound from the previous video, muffled noises could be heard along with visible twitching from within the bellies of the pigs. Towards the end of the video there appeared to be something resembling the foot of a child stepping into the room, but again this is difficult to see and the video stops as the man kicks the underbelly of one of the twitching pigs. The final video farm4.avi, was the most disturbing in the series. There are several naked figures lined across a wall with dismembered pig heads forced over their own (these were presumably from the bodies of the pigs in farm3.avi). It was claimed that two men and one woman were chained to the far wall from the first room. They were described as visibly shaking and appeared to be frantically moving their heads from side to side as if trying to remove the animal's heads from their own. Again, there are muffled noises allegedly coming from behind the pig heads and the victims are described as having various cuts and bruises across their arms, thighs, and even some form of a brand on each of their chests. In the case of the woman, it appeared to have been directly placed at the center of her right breast. The scene cuts out for a brief moment and the camera has been moved to foot height once more at the entrance to one of the pens. The captives are on their hands and knees looking towards the camera . They remain still until prompted to move by the man who wore the Wellington boots. He appears to be yelling at them and violently pointing towards the adjacent room from farm3 but there was no audio in this segment of the video. His face is impossible to see due to the poor quality of the video and the cap over his head. The camera cuts out for a brief moment and the victims are now stood in the pig pen and appear to be dancing and waving their arms in the air whilst directly looking down at the camera. The camera cuts out again and the victims are said to have been continuously crawling around in a circle on their hands and knees, similar to the the pigs in farm2.avi. There is another cut and the two men are now standing in the pen whilst the woman remains on her hands and knees looking down towards the floor. The man from farm3.avi then appears to be pointing at the two men and the woman with frenzied motions. The two men appear reluctant to comply with the man until he starts pointing at the adjoining room once more (presumably the one from farm3). The men then reluctantly begin to touch their privates and one can only speculate what happened next. The video cuts for the final time and the trio are crawling in a circle once more. Eventually the woman stops and appears to break down crying. The two men also stop and appear to try and comfort her by patting her on the back and attempting to whisper (although all that can be seen are the pig heads moving closer towards hers). The man from farm3 then comes over and starts frantically pointing at the adjoining room once more. The victims seem to panic and start moving with urgency and desperation. The man from farm3 disappears into the the adjoining room for a moment and brings out the headless corpse of one of the pigs. He takes out a butchers knife and begins to repeatedly stab the underbelly of the pig. A muffled scream can be clearly heard over the humming audio. This came directly from the female victim as she and the other two men, desperately try to climb over the pen towards the man. The video then abruptly ends before repeating itself once more. Allegedly the SAPS were informed of the videos and many different farms across the region were checked for any possible evidence of the activities shown in the videos. There were no special characteristics which could point to the building as the architecture was common place. Due to the annual number of missing people in the region and limited resources, the case was essentially closed and labelled as an elaborate hoax. The videos and onion link are rumoured to still be around to this day. Category:Deep Web Category:Videos Category:Computers Category:Internet Category:Killers Category:Blood and Gore Category:Creepypasta Category:Migrated Category:.avi files